The hoax (Josh the new boy sequel)
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: (Read Josh the new boy first)


It was the end of the school day and Eddie went straight into his room, Fabian was already in there reading

Fabian: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey Fabian (walking towards his bed)

Eddie noticed a piece of paper sealed up with a red ribbon on his bedside table addressed to Eddie

Eddie: (picking it up) what's this

Fabian: (looking up) what? Oh that, that was there when I came in

Eddie: should I open it?

Fabian: I think that is what the sender intended you to do

Eddie: yeah, your right

Eddie sat down on his bed and started to open it

Eddie: (in his head) (reading the Letter) the time has come, someone from my family is near you, and it could be anyone, friends, family, girlfriend, even someone in the same room as you.

I won't give away too much but they are worse than me and they are coming for you and you will feel your world being turned around.

(Signed Josh)

Eddie: Fabian you didn't see anyone who could have written this could you

Fabian: no, why, what does it say

Eddie: check for yourself (passing Fabian the letter)

Eddie: Fabian you were very close with josh

Fabian: yeah, so were you

Eddie: your not related to him are you

Fabian: oh Eddie, don't be silly, why would you even think that

Eddie: I don't know, look what he put at the bottom

Fabian: (reading out loud) "friends, family, girlfriend, even someone in the same room as you", he's just trying to make you paranoid

Eddie: yeah, your probably right, sorry buddy (patting him on the shoulder)

Eddie left the room and went into the living room where Jerome, alfie and Patricia were

Eddie: what's everyone talking about (sitting down) secret relatives Jerome you start

Jerome: Tell me is there a reason why you are acting even more weird today Eddie

Eddie: pass, Alfie how about you

Alfie: I'm not quite sure what game we are playing

Patricia: Eddie, what are you even talking about?

Eddie: Jerome, alfie, hiding something

Jerome: come on alfie, Eddie is being a psycho

Jerome and alfie leave

Patricia: Eddie, whats up

Eddie: well you know that guy.. j..j.. josh

Patricia: yeah

Eddie: I came home from school and found this letter (passing her the letter)

Patricia began to read it

Patricia: he is just making you paranoid

Dinner time

Trudy: Eat up; I've made dessert tonight for later

Alfie: amaze balls wait what kind of dessert

Jerome: since when do you care what kind of dessert alfie

Alfie: since last week when Trudy said we had dessert then it turned out to be fruit cocktail, that is not dessert that I a big bowl of disappointment

Patricia: Alfie calm it yeah (giggleing)

Jerome: your being very quiet tonight Eddie, why is that

Eddie: (silence) (fiddling with his food)

Jerome: Edison

Eddie: just drop it Jerome ok, just drop it (getting up kicking his chair over and then went into his room)

Jerome: whats his problem

Amber: ok

Nina: Patricia any idea why he is acting like that

Patricia: um its just something family related

Fabian: Nina hun can you pass me the salt please

Nina: sure here you go

Joy: Patricia aren't you going to go see if Eddie is ok

Patricia: I'm eating (with mouthful of food)

Jerome: Patricia you have been spending way too much time with Alfie

Joy: Just go see Eddie.

Patricia: (sigh) ok whatever

Patricia ran across the hall and into Eddie's room

Patricia: Right Eddie whats up (sitting on his bed next to him)

Eddie: (with a tear in his eye) I just Feel like I cant do it anymore

Patricia: what do you mean

Eddie: be me I just cant (putting his head in his hands)

Patricia: Don't be silly, josh is just messing with you, right (patricia got the note, screwed it up and through it in the bin) come on lets get back to dinner

Back in the dining room

Fabian: Guys when they come back in don't stare at Eddie or try to annoy him please

Joy: good idea fabes

Eddie and Patricia Enter and sit down

Patricia: So Fabian, Nina are you back together yet

Fabian: um um um

Nina: um

Amber: anyway by the way my cousin is coming to visit later so I want you guys to not embarrass me ok

Eddie Looked up

Patricia: Eddie don't

Eddie ran to the other side of the table and grabbed amber

Eddie: right you tell me who your cousin is now or I swear I will …

Alfie: Get of her! (Trying to pull Eddie off of her)

Patricia and Fabian ran over and tried to pull him off

Amber: ow Eddie get off your hurting me

Eddie got off and ran out

Jerome: this is gonna be a night to remember (singing)

Alfie: Amber are you ok

Amber: im fine thanks alfie

Patricia and Fabian ran out the room after Eddie

When they got to Eddie's room he was Packing

Patricia: Eddie stop

Eddie: no im out of here

Patricia: Eddie stop please! Everyone will forgive you it is ok

Eddie: I hit a girl Patricia im just as bad as Andy and josh

Fabian: um who's andy

Patricia: does it even matter, Eddie Please just stay for me, I need Protecting

Eddie: I thought you always said you dident need protecting (picking up his suitcase)

Patricia: Eddie please

Eddie walked into the hall and went to the front door

Eddie: well I guess this is goodbye (kissing Patricia) (then whispered something in her ear)

Eddie: See ya Fabian

Fabian: bye

Eddie leaves

Patricia: (crying) come on Fabian

Fabian: no wait

Patricia: what

Fabian: um should we um , what did Eddie whisper to you Patricia

Patricia: none of your business

Banging coming from the shoe cupboard

Patricia: what is that?

Fabian: probably mice or rats

Patricia: do you really think so Fabian

Fabian: why do you keep saying my name like that its creepy

Patricia: Yes very creepy Fabian

Fabian: ok well im going to catch some of that dessert see you later (walking into the kitchen) oh and don't go in the shoe cupboard you don't want to let the rats or mice out

Patricia: yeah, ok whatever

Fabian left

Patricia crept over to the Shoe cupboard and opened it and saw Fabian there tied up

Patricia: Fabian! (She knelt down to untie the ropes when there was a thud behind her, she turned around to see another Fabian standing there, he ripped off his mask and it was Josh

Josh: Hello, Patricia (carrying ropes)

Patricia: oh crap

Fabian: mhmhmhmh (tied up)

Later in a different location

Patricia: Fabian, Eddie's gone

Fabian: I know. I heard

Josh: So Patricia you are going to tell me what Eddie whispered to you (putting on a Mask of Eddie)

Patricia: no, im not scared of you, and I bet you don't sound anything like Eddie

Josh: (in Eddie voice) cause I do yacker

Fabian: that was pretty good

Patricia: what are you making there anyway

Josh: something's I learnt from Fabian

Fabian: and what's that

Josh: I am going to brain wash you to Hate Eddie Miller and Love me and there is nothing you can you about it

Patricia: oh is that right, how are you planning on doing that then

Josh: I know you are just trying to long the conversation out because you are hoping that Eddie will come but if you haven't noticed he left, it was all my plan just make him paranoid until he cracked into pieces and then left

Patricia: now who's longing it out

Fabian: shh be quiet Patricia

Josh: you are being very calm Patricia, I hope you don't have a plan, because it isn't going to work, my little sun shine

Fabian: (mouthing) sun shine

Patricia: but you didn't know…

Josh: enough (taking off the mask)

Patricia: wait just let me finish my sentence, rude; you don't know how clever Eddie actually is

Josh: your talking too much that can only mean one thing

He saw a rope go over his head and strangled his neck

Eddie: Surprise Josh

Josh tried to throw Eddie off of him

Josh stopped struggling and fell down

Eddie let go and ran over to Fabian and Patricia and began to un tie them when…

Patricia: Eddie behind you

(Bang) Josh hit Eddie over the head with a chair

Eddie's head hit the floor

Eddie:ow (touching his head to find out it was bleeding)

When he looked up he saw Josh standing over him with a sharp thing in his hand

Eddie: wait, can you just answer me, why do you want to ruin my life it isn't because I got you expelled or almost killed you it is something different

Josh: does the name Andy Watts ring a bell to you

Eddie: (swallows) yeah

Josh: of coarse it does because you're the one murded him

Eddie: (crying) Im sorry, im so so sorry

Josh: crying and apolizing isn't going to bring my brother back is it

Patricia: brother!

Fabian: Oh my goodness

Josh: so now you are going to die too how would you like that

Eddie: do it then

Patricia: no don't do it, Eddie think about it

Eddie: just let me get up and I will sort this out

Eddie got up

Eddie: now, if you kill me then you are just as bad arnt you

Josh: stop trying to get out of it, can I ask why you killed him

Eddie: ok, he beat up this girl and I jumped on him and thumped him in the chest I tried to stop myself but I couldent, it was an accident, ok

Josh: but you hit a girl too don't you remember amber at the table today

Eddie: oh josh that was all an act, I knew something was up as soon as I saw the letter on my bed side table, you don't know how to be Fabian, I didn't hurt amber at all she was in on it the whole time and what I whispered in Patricia's Ear watch out for Fabian that's not him, and ill be back and gave her a tracker device so I knew were you were

Josh: Patricia was right, you are clever

Eddie: well

Eddie: Josh, please let us go and just forget about everything

Josh: forget about everything, I cant forget that you killed my brother, the best brother in the world he was

Eddie: I know and again I am sooo sorry but it was 7 years ago we were young, I know I cant bring andy back but keeping us here or killing me isn't going to bring him back either

Josh put down his weapon

Josh: (crying) (sigh) go, go quickly before I change my mind

Eddie walked over to Fabian and Patricia and untied them

Eddie: thanks Josh (placing 200 pounds on the table for him)

Back at the house

Eddie: Everyone ok

Fabian: you are quite the negotiator aren't you?

Patricia: and what about me

Eddie: yacker you are an amazing actress and you spoke like there was no tomorrow

Patricia smiled

Fabian: so do you think we will ever see him again?

Eddie: I don't know but hopefully next time he doesn't was to kill us

Fabian: and did you really kill his brother

Eddie: yeah but… I tell the story later or Patricia can tell you

Patricia: you practically told the story back there

Eddie: It doesn't affect our friendship at all does it fabian

Fabian: no, its ok because it was an accident and you tried to stop

Amber: by the way Eddie you still owe me and alfie 20 pounds each

Eddie: um I kinda gave the all my money that I had on me to Josh

Patricia: why would you do that he tried to kill you, so you pay him

Eddie: I felt sorry for him letting us go after what I did

Victor: What are you still doing up

Eddie: but vic you haven't dropped your pin yet

Victor: I did before you got back now Bed Now

Eddie: night victor

Victor: (grunt)

Eddie: sweet dreams

Victor: I need a new job

The End


End file.
